No Turning Back
This stage is Quest 28, and is exclusive to the 360 and PC versions of the Hero 30 mode of Half Minute Hero. It is reached by completing the previous quest Time Destroyer. Beating this quest leads to The False Hero and yields the Red Time Gem although this is only a plot item which cannot be equipped. Titles ; Hero's Courage : Defeat every Pebble Boy. ; Hero's Spirit : Deliver the husband's letter to his wife. Level Guide This quest disallows rewinding time; instead the Time Goddess statue offers Hero a 10-second Power Boost for 500 gold, and provides one for free at the start of the quest. Additionally, much of the map collapses when it is walked over which also prevents returning along a path previously travelled. If Hero is defeated the ground returns to an undamaged state. Found within the paths are roadblock enemies called Pebble Boy that take a few seconds to defeat and provide 500 gold. If two Power Boosts are in effect at the same time, Hero will be able to defeat these in one hit. The combination of mechanics means that, unusually, the simplest run is also the method for a speed run. However the two titles require detours that make the quest substantially more complicated. It is easiest to undertake separate runs for each of them, although it is possible to achieve both in a single run. ; Standard / Speed Run : Always hold the dash button. As the quest starts immediately dash north to defeat a Pebble Boy. Continue north to reach the tent that can be seen. Buy a Power Boost to have two in effect at once, then leave the town and continue dashing north to instantly defeat the next Pebble Boy. Rush into Time Beast Golmetas' castle directly while still powered up to finish the quest at level 4 in approximately 9 seconds. ; Hero's Courage Run : From the starting area, dash to the upper path of the two leading east. Defeat the Pebble Boy there and continue to the tent. Buy a Power Boost, then circle back south to defeat the nearest Pebble Boy in one hit from the stacked boosts. Continue south back to the starting area, then take the path leading west and at the intersection turn north to fight a third Pebble Boy. Once it has been defeated, continue, turning north and then east at the subsequent junctions to return to the path between the tent and Golmetas' castle. : At this point, turn north and hurry to defeat the fourth and final Pebble Boy. After that battle is won, Golmetas will reward you for defeating them all by adding 10 seconds to the timer. However the Power Boost will wear off and Hero will be unable to fight. To deal with this, dash into his castle and purposefully lose to reset the map. Buy two Power Boosts from the village and charge directly back into the castle to finish the quest and receive the Hero's Courage title. ; Hero's Spirit Run : Dash north and defeat the nearest Pebble Boy for 500 gold, then circle back towards the starting area using another path (defeating another Pebble Boy). From here travel west to reach the village and speak with the quest NPC to be given a letter. Buy the Time Shield and a Power Boost for dash fuel then continue north, battling through a cave to emerge in the north-east of the map. : From here, follow the path until directly south of Golmetas' castle, then beeline south to reach the tent. Here the letter can be delivered to the quest NPC which will award the Hero's Spirit title and create a shortcut directly to the castle. Buy a Power Boost here. When exiting the village, the Time Beast will add 10 seconds to the timer which allows completion of the quest using both the shortcut and the boost. ; Competionist's Run : This mission is fairly difficult compared to the others as you cannot rewind time at all. Instead of rewinding time, you receive a large HP boost and heal when you pray at the Time Goddess's statues. Using your dash at all times and moving efficiently is key to competing this quest in the allotted time. To make things even more complicated, you cannot double back as the path will collapse behind you. You will be restarting frequently! : Before going into the quest, equip following:Tatty Togs,Sicarus, ! No Shield ! (you don't need the weight),Time Shoes, and'Flower Crown'. This gives you the highest move-speed possible and near 100% critical strike chance which lets you kill off the roadblocks nearly twice as fast as when compared to a different set-up. originally ran by devilot109 # Once the mission starts, Immediately dash for the first fixed monster on the right and fight it. # Run for the tent, buy an herb '''and '''pray '''at the statue for another power-up # Run to the roadblock beneath the tent and fight through it # Run left, up, left, and down to the next roadblock. # Keep running down and then take a left, ignoring the central village where the quest started. Follow the path left and upwards to next available village. Note: always be using your dash. If you run low on health, eat your herb and keep on dashing or you'll never make it! # If you have '''less than 9.30 seconds upon reaching this tent, then you will have to restart or you will lose anyways! # At the village, buy another power-up at the statue, the Time Shield, and speak with the man '''to obtain his letter. # Dash north to the cave and through the encounter in it. # After exiting the cave, dash to the southern roadblock and defeat it. After it's destroyed, the Time Beast will complement on your courage in helping the villagers under such tight circumstances and will reward you with '''10 additional seconds on the clock. This unlocks the Hero's Courage title. # Continue running downwards into the nearest tent. In that tent, buy another power-up and speak with the woman. The woman will thank you for delivering the letter to her and open up a secret passage that leads directly to the Time Beast's castle. The Time Beast will also complement the Hero on helping the villagers, unlocking the Hero's Spirit title and add another 10 additional seconds to the timer. # Exit the tent and use the secret passage to get to the castle. With the levels destroying all the roadblocks, the additional time on the clock, along with the Time Shield's defensive bonus, the Time Beast should fall without an issue. This run will obtain all Titles and Items in one go if done properly